JUST US HAEHYUK
by Adrien Lee
Summary: Sepenggal kisah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae bersama Baby mungil mereka, Lee Ha Na. Drabble -or Oneshot? I don't Know - - HAEHYUK/BL/FAMILY/ROMANCE/MPREG


**By Adrien Lee**

**JUST US**

**HaeHyuk**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Ha Na or Baby Ha Na**

**Family, Romance**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

_One day in October, 2017_

_Kalokairi, Greek Island_

Deburan ombak terdengar riuh memecah kokohnya batu karang yang tersebar di sekitar tepi pantai. Menghempas kasar tepian tebing dengan suara riuh rendah. Suara raungan elang lau bersanding dengan burung dara laut yang saling bersahutan.

Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman. Angin laut yang dingin berhembus dari jendela di hadapannya. Sinar matahari dengan lembut menyapa tubuh polosnya yang berlindung di bawah balutan selimut tebal putih gading itu.

"Ugh, pagi ini terasa lebih dingin dari bia-"

**Tunggu!**

PAGI?

Rasa kantuknya langsung menguap hilang saat menyadari kalau malam telah berganti pagi. Hyukjae bangkit dari ranjang dengan selimut yang secara serampangan dibalutkan pada tubuh polosnya. Namja cantik itu masih ingat bahwa tubuhnya tidak terbalut selembar kain selain selimut tebal itu. Ugh, salahkan pada gairah bercintanya yang semalam sangat bergejolak.

Hyukjae bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sisi ranjangnya yang lain telah kosong dan langsung berlari terburu-buru keluar dari kamar. Hanya satu tempat yang ada di kepalanya yang harus ia tuju sekarang juga. Sebuah ruangan tepat di samping kamarnya dengan pintu berwarna biru langit yang terdapat sebuah plat terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan rangkaian huruf membentuk kata _Diamond's Room._

"Ssh..." suara yang samar yang berasal dari dalam ruangan menyadarkan Hyukjae dari rasa paniknya dan tidak menyadari kalau pintu biru langit itu telah terbuka.

Hyukjae melangkah mendekat sepelan mungkin agar tak ada sedikitpun suara yang diciptakannya. Menyenderkan tubuh dengan balutan selimutnya pada rangka pintu saat mata cantiknya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menyejukan hatinya.

Di samping _baby crib, _Donghae dengan mengenakan t-shirt putih polos dan sepotong boxer briefs hitamnya, tengah menimang pelan Baby Ha Na diantara kedua lengan kokohnya. Gumaman lembut terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut kamar bernuansa putih ini.

"Sssh, Baby~ Sssh...tidurlah. kenapa kau senang sekali membangunkan umma-mu sepagi ini~? Sssh...ssshh..." gumaman Donghae terdengar seperti mengomelinya pelan. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung lancip pada bibir atas Ha Na yang terbuka kecil. Bayi mungil yang masih berumur 6 bulan itu seolah menolak perintah sang appa dengan terus mengeluarkan erangan lirih bersiap untuk menangis lebih keras lagi. Matanya yang persis seperti milik Donghae itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibir mungil yang sangat tampak persis seperti milik Hyukjae itu mengebi sedih.

"Hae, apa kau tahu? Baby Ha Na akan kembali menangis kalau kau terus mengomelinya seperti itu." Hyukjae membuka suaranya, mengagetkan Donghae yang langsung memberikannya sebuah senyuman teduh yang luar biasa tampan.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun sayang? Apa aku gagal menenangkan baby mungil ini?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Hyukie lembut. Ugh, suaminya ini kenapa selalu terlihat tampan saat menimang Baby Ha Na. Membuat Hyukjae semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kkkk~ Ani. Kau berhasil." jawab Hyukjae menenangkan Donghae yang terlihat khawatir. Namun saat Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Donghae dan Baby Ha Na-nya, tangisan baby mungilnya mendadak pecah, seolah tahu akan kehadiran umma cantik-nya. "Ugh~ mungkin nyaris?" Hyukjae menambahkan. Donghae yang baru menyadari kalau tangisan Ha Na tidak akan berhenti selain dalam rengkuhan umma-nya, langsung memindahkan baby mungil ke dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan istrinya, sehingga tubuh hangat Baby Ha Na menempel langsung dengan tubuh polosnya. Hyukjae membalutkan selimut pada Baby Ha Na agar baby mungilnya itu tetap hangat selain untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ugh, kenapa Hyukjae terlihat seperti bidadari yang sedang menimang anaknya?

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang tampak luar biasa menawan dihadapannya dengan Baby Ha Na dalam rengkuhannya. Mata cantik milik Hyukjae terlihat begitu berkilau dikuasai keriangan begitu Baby Ha Na ada dalam rengkuhannya. Bibirnya yang sexy mengerucut karena gumaman-gumaman yang ia lontarkan.. Rambut soft brown-nya yang berantakan tidak membuat Hyukjae terlihat kacau dan tidak menawan. Dan beberapa kissmak yang semalam ia buat di segala bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang mulus itu tampak mengintip dari balik balutan selimut birunya.

Namun, Donghae dapat melihat Hyukjae yang sedikit kesulitan menimang baby mungil itu mengingat Hyukjae yang masih memeluk selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Hyukie, apa kau merasa kesulitan menimangnya?"

"Ugh, seharusnya aku tadi memakai pakaianku terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti ini. Maaf Hae, aku panik dan tanpa memikirkan apapun aku langsung berlari kesini. Kupikir aku terlambat bangun dan membiarkan Baby Ha Na menangis sendirian begitu saja."

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum…

_Grep~_

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini? Apa kau masih kesulitan, sayang?"

Donghae merengkuh pinggang ramping Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya. Membuat Baby Ha Na yang sudah mulai tenang berada diantara mereka berdua. Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya dan menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh Donghae setelah sebelumnya membenahi posisi Baby Ha Na ke pundaknya agar nyaman.

"Hae, ini sudah 3 bulan sejak kita meninggalkan Korea dan tinggal di pulau ini. Apa kau tak merindukan Korea dan segalanya yang ada disana?"

Namja 32 tahun itu mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut seakan menenangkannya. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada puncak kepala Baby Ha Na yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

"Hmm, aku merindukan segalanya yang ada disana. Eomma, Donghwa hyung, Leeteuk hyung dan semua member disana, Hyukie. Tapi..." Kedua lengan kokohnya melepaskan pelukannya dan merengkuh kedua sisi tubuh Hyukjae agar ia dapat melihat wajah rupawan namja cantik yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya 3 bulan yang lalu setelah melewati berbagai rintangan yang tidak mudah.

"Tapi sebesar apapun rasa rindukku akan segala yang ada disana, tetap saja tak akan mengalahkan rasa cintaku padamu dan Baby Ha Na. Kalian berdua adalah prioritas utamaku sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Sejak aku meminangmu di hadapan semua orang, kau dan Baby Ha Na adalah tujuan untuk sisa-sisa hidupku. Tak akan ada yang dapat membuatku meninggalkan kalian berdua disini sedetikpun, baby."

Hyukjae terenyuh akan semua rangkaian kata yang diucapkan oleh Donghae. Hatinya menghangat dan matanya tak kuasa menahan airmata kebahagiaan yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Hyukjae kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak kokoh Donghae dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Hae. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Kedua lengan Donghae merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Hyukjae agar dapat berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Ditatapnya mata bening Hyukjae dan mulai mengecup bibir gemuk yang selalu membuatnya lupa akan daratan itu. Bibir tebal Donghae terus memerangkap bibir Hyukjae seakan tak sudi untuk melepaskannya sedetikpun. Hyukjae akan selalu terjerat akan kelembutan pangutan yang diberikan Donghae pada bibirnya. Memejamkan matanya saat bibir Donghae menghisap bibirnya, lalu akan kembali terbuka untuk merekam dengan jelas segala detail wajah milik Donghae. Terutama pada pancaran sinar bahagia dan menenangkan dari kedua bola matanya. Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Baby Ha Na yang masih berada di pundaknya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Donghae. Pangutan yang Donghae berikan semakin terasa sensual karena dilakukannya secara lambat. Donghae mengecupi semua bagian bibir Hyukjae tanpa tertinggal sejengkalpun. Donghae mengedipkan matanya dengan tempo yang lambat sehingga membuat bulu matanya yang menyentuh pipi mulus Hyukjae menciptakan rasa geli seperti saat terkena kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang lembut. Saat dirasanya sudah cukup, –walaupun untuk Donghae memang tak akan pernah cukup untuk mengecupi bibir lembut miik Hyukjae- Donghae menghentikan pangutannya dan melanjutkannya dengan kecupan-kecupan lainnya.

Setelah Donghae benar-benar menghentikan ciuman sensualnya, Hyukjae menatap tepat pada mata Donghae dengan pandangan sayu. Setiap ciuman yang diberikan Donghae padanya memang selalu membuat Hyukjae mengantuk dalam artian nyaman yang menyenangkan sehingga membuat kupu-kupu tak nampak yang ada di dalam perutnya menggelitiknya dengan kepakan-kepakan sayap yang lembut. Sementara Donghae memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Hyukjae, lalu dengan gerakan cepat merengkuh kembali pinggang ramping istrinya yang sangat dicintainya ini. Donghae merasa menjadi orang ter-bahagia di dunia saat ini. Yah, jika di dalam rengkuhanmu terdapat dua orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak akan bahagia?

* * *

**Halo~semuanya.**

**Saya datang membawa 1 FF yang masih belum bisa disebut Oneshot karena emang cuman pendek aja.**

**Gimana komentar'a?**

**Maaf kalau typo dimana-mana, maklum saya masih amatiran.**

**Maaf juga kalau kurang memuaskan.**

**Oh iya, sebenernya ini rencananya akan ada beberapa sequelnya, karena di bagian akhirnya ga ada 'END' nya, kkk~**

**Kalau respon dari yang ini bagus, saya bakalan bikin sequelnya. Jadi tolong review'a ya jangan lupa. Semua kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Ah hampir aja lupa, #HappyEunhyukDay semuanya. happy birthday for our beloved Eunhyuk or Lee Hyukjae. Semoga bisa coming out tentang hubungannya dengan Lee Donghae. Amin. –telat banget ya? -_-**

**Oke sekian cicitan saya yang ga penting ini. See you next time~~**

**N/B: Disini kenapa saya kasih nama Lee Ha Na? Jawabanyya satu, karena saya bingung mau ngasih nama apa -_- Dan disini Baby Ha Na itu baby cowok ya, bukan cewek. Jadi jangan salah tangkep, kkk~~**


End file.
